


Letter Y: Yoga

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Future Fic, M/M, Stiles Does Yoga, Yoga Instructor Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles teaches a kids' yoga class at the Hale Yoga Studio & Gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Y: Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This one was a surprise - I had no idea what I was going to write but then it started flowing. I've definitely thought about continuing it if anyone likes it. It has a lot of potential, I think. (Also, I love that there's a tag for Yoga Instructor Stiles!)

Stiles clapped his hands together and grinned at his group of five and six year olds. "Everyone to their mats. Quick like bunnies." 

"Bunnies are cute, Mr. S!" Chloe, one of the most talkative of the kids, said as she took her seat on her favorite pink mat. "Do you have a bunny? I have a bunny."

"What's your bunny's name?" Stiles asked seriously as he watched the other kids take their spots. 

"Fluffy!" Chloe exclaimed and all the kids giggled with her. 

"That's a great name." Stiles chuckled too. "Okay, let's settle down. Everyone in Butterfly pose." He sat down on his mat and pulled his feet in to his body while he touched the soles together. "Close your eyes and take three slow breaths."

All of the kids had been to his class several times before, so they knew exactly what to do. They followed his demonstration and commands with little comment except to make the animal noises for the animal poses, something that Stiles had always encouraged. He made yoga fun for them and, in return, they made it fun for him too.

When Stiles had been in his senior year of high school, he'd started abusing his Adderall more and more while trying to stay focused in his classes and keep up with pack business and research. After spending an entire weekend without sleeping or eating and nearly overdosing, he'd started looking for other ways to manage his ADD. 

Yoga had been a great find. Lydia had taken him to a class with her, and then he'd started going regularly and even doing some poses in the morning by himself. Eventually, he found himself helping out with the kids' classes and now he was teaching them on the weekends and whenever else he could make it work with his schedule. 

It was a fact that kids loved Stiles, and he loved them right back. He'd been such a hyperactive, troublemaking child that most of the things the kids did barely fazed him and he was a whiz at calming them down if needed. 

Once the class was over, all of the kids swarmed him with hugs and gave him high fives for a great session. Their parents smiled and waved as they picked the kids up and headed out.

He was rolling up mats in the seemingly empty room when familiar, warm hands slid across his shoulders and down his sides to wrap around his stomach. "You are one sexy teacher," Derek whispered against the back of his neck. He was kneeling behind Stiles, holding him still. 

Stiles leaned back against him, laughing. "Save that for about an hour from now, okay? You're going to get me fired."

"Relax. Everyone's either in the locker room or down the hall at that Yogalates thing or whatever it's called." Derek nosed at Stiles' ear, indicating that he himself was listening for others. "Plus I have an in with the owner."

"I don't think that Laura will care what you have to say on the matter if one of the kids comes back in here for a lost shoe or something." Stiles pulled out of Derek's arms and turned around to give him a peck on the lips. "I just have to finish cleaning up in here, and then I'm all yours."

"I'll help." Derek grabbed one of the child-sized mats and started rolling it up like Stiles was doing. 

They worked in silence until all the mats were in the cabinet on the far wall. Stiles was grabbing his gym bag when a thought occurred to him. "It's the 10th. Do we have dinner with your family tonight?"

Derek groaned and checked his watch. "We do, but not for another couple of hours."

Stiles crossed the room and met Derek at the door. "Let's go then. Chop, chop. What are we standing around for?"

"You're going to be the death of me." 

Stiles laughed and headed out to the front desk to sign out for the day. He was in a great mood, and there was nothing that could bring his day down, not even the thought of dinner with his in-laws. The Hales were great, but they could also spend the entire time sniping at each other if something set them off. He hoped tonight would be a good night. 

~End


End file.
